


We werent born to follow

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Songfic's [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodshed, Brotherly Love, Dog Fighting, Epic Battles, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fighter Pilots, Friendship, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Multi, Old Friends, Other, Post-Battle, historical mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are in some ways accurate to the other countries.<br/>Each are in time period between the B.C. and A.C.<br/>Each are very emotional for these countries.<br/>-----------<br/>Song: We Werent Born to Follow- Bon Jovi<br/>-----------<br/>All information will be in the end note.<br/>------------<br/>Holy Roman Empire anthem<br/>http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holy_Roman_Empire (on the far right which will show a video/audio player)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We werent born to follow

**"This one goes out to the man who mines for miracles**  
**This one goes out to the ones in need"**

* * *

 

(America)

**July 4, 1776**

**Independence Day**

\-------------

Here they were, sitting in an empty room with the person who is covered in his people's blood. While he is covered in his.

Both bloody beatin', but one won this fight.

It was the son, the child of a former Empire.

The child who's eyes are bright and new. It shone many things, but it was showed hate.

This hate showed between the two young people, father and son.

Like those sayings,

"You are as much as your father"

Well they werent joking. I was like him, but different. I wished for my freedom, I wished to fly from home, I wished to meet other countries.

And today is my day as our bosses came out of the room. My former father left me behind while escorting his boss outside. I look back to my new father. 

I waited until he spoke.

"We are free, we've freed ourselves, America."

Thats when I felt glory run threw my veins, and the first time I cried. 

_________________________

* * *

 

**"This one goes out to the sinner and the cynical**

**This ain't about no apology"**

(England)

WW2

1941-1945

\------------

I stood there, waiting for greatest speech to be deliver to the people of the Great Britain. Or the former and great Empire. Thats when I saw him, I knew he was weary as I was but he hold out a smile and spoke with determination like any of my former leaders.

**"We shall defend our island.....**

**whatever the cost may be......**

**we shall fight on the beaches.....**

**we shall fight on the landing grounds...**

**we shall fight in the fields and in the streets....**

**we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender."**

 

I now stand, underneath the rumbles of my home, of my people. I can feel their fears, anger, and sadness as they dropped bombs on us.

\-------------

* * *

 

 **"This road was paved by the hopeless and the hungry**  
**This road was paved by the winds of change"**

(Germany/Holy Roman Empire)

now time frame

2015

\------------

I was tried when I came home to see Prussia sleeping on the couch. I would've shouted at him, but I kept quiet. After putting my suitcase down and hung my jacket on the coat hanger, I walked over to my brother to see his cherry red eyes and skin stained with fresh (?) tears.

I sighed softly as I genitally lifted him up from the couch and carried him to his bedroom. But to only to see a little kid. He was between 5-10 year old, but he look ancient. He has blond hair and almost pale skin. I was unsure how to take this in. Retracing my steps back up the stairs and to the other stairs, into the guest room. There is exactly five guest rooms in our home and a basement which had two different rooms. 

Shrugging it off, I place him into the bed which he woke up, softly he smiled. "Hey burder. Your home late again." I sighed lightly at his way of saying 'I am late once again.'

"Hello burder, tell why is there a kid in your bedroom?" Thats when I saw his eyes shined and of course he had this father (?) like smile.

"That is our new burder. His name was Holy Roman Empire, but now he is known as Berlin." Thats when I understood. That kid is our new brother!

I was shocked but I remembered reading Prussia's journals about a kid he counted as his younger brother. He was known as Holy Roman Empire or for short HRE, and he was killed by Napoleon, or as we can say the French. But of course theres a part when France wrote to him say he was sorry for killing his younger brother. It went into further details, but I didnt want ~~//the readers to cry me a river//~~ to re-experience the pain staking heart broke, that my brother experience. 

Thats when I felt my smile.

\---(time skip)---

By the time he woke up, I was in my home office working on paper work. That happened to appeared on the table. Swiftly I worked through the papers, left and right. Though they will never disappear, I know I did finish one part out of thousand more. Sighing while my hands gripped behind my neck, smoothing out the tense muscles aching.

Thats when I heard a little sound. Looking to my left towards the door I could see it was indeed open, but not widely open. More like it was partly open. And there he was, about to enter but seemed unsure of himself. I gave him a questioning look, he as well gave me a questioning look. Neither one of us spoke but we some how understood.

**Author's Note:**

> All information:  
> Independence: http://www.google.com/#safe=active&q=what+year+did+the+declaration+of+independence+get+signed  
> WW2 (England): http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/w/winstonchu161337


End file.
